Quest:Hisssss
Tips * A weapon against undead would be helpful * For the greatest rewards, don't flee without completing the Tomb * You can restore your SP by resting at the entrance to the Tomb Prerequisites Quest:The Caves of Westwold Map Walkthrough To complete the entire Quest, you must first clear your route to the entrance to the Tomb, and then gain access to the Chamber at the far Eastern end of the Tomb. Clearing the way After some backstory, you fight a * If you flee from the fight, you can choose to rush to Garsurn's aid, or leave him to his fate. If you leave him, the quests ends at this point and you receive 64 XP. If you go to his aid, you fight: ** ** A Grave Wraith emerges from the tomb! You can: * Flee immediately: The quest ends at this point and you receive 65 XP. * Hold you ground and engage the Grave Wraith: The Grave Wraith transforms into a column of luminous green fog. You can: * Inhale the lingering essence: this leaves you disorientated * Decide against it: you are transfixed by the sight of the fog Whichever you chose, Garsurn is able to take you by surprise as he attempts to stab you! You face a Then fight, in quick succession with no change to heal in between bouts: * . * . * . Attempt to dodge the bolt of blue flame: Finally you fight The way is now clear to the tomb. You can choose to: * Descend into the tomb - see below * Move away from here at once - you are offered further choices: ** Decide to remain here - yet more choices: *** Descend into the tomb - see below *** Rest here - Woodmanship required and your SP will be restored *** Move away from here at once - returns to previous choices above ** Turn and leave - the quest ends at this point with 768 XP and 32 AS&P The Tomb You enter the Tomb at the point marked E''' on the Map. Head East until you reach point '''A and take note of the directions of the arrows to the left and right of the gate. The arrows to the left indicate how to position the two levers, marked L''', to the NW. The arrows to the right indicate how to position the two levers to the SW. The position of the arrows has been observed to vary. Having noted the arrows, head to each lever in turn. The levers are each protected by a foe. These can vary, but the following have been observed: * * * * * * A small number of wandering foe are also present, observed to be similar to the above. When all four levers have been correctly set you receive 32 XP. Head back to point A and continue eastwards. You now need to visit each point T to view the engraved Triangles there. As with the levers, each Triangle is protected by a foe similar to those listed above. Wandering foe are also present. The Triangles each bear engravings depicting a number of circles and a symbol. The following set of engravings have been observed and may be fixed: * 1 circle and a helm * 2 circles and a shield * 3 circles and a sword * 4 circles and an arrow Once you have noted each of the engravings (or 3 of them as the remaining engraving can be deduced from these), head to point '''I and examine the Iron Square. You will find it has four buttons. Press the buttons in the order indicated by the engravings, e.g. for the engravings listed above the order of the buttons would be helm, shield, sword and arrow. When all four buttons have been pressed in the correct order, you receive 32 XP. Continue East to point C''' to access the Chamber. Here you fight: . When you defeat him, you claim his . You also receive 1176 Gold, a permanent increase of 1 to your SP and find 3 Aldvarian Artifacts (Rare, Very Rare and Extremely Rare!). Head back to point '''E and exit the Tomb. Move away from the Tomb and you receive your final reward of 1024 XP to general and 64 XP to AS&P. Rewards * 1024 XP to general * 64 XP to AS&P * SP permanently increased by 1 * 1176 Gold * identifies as * * * Category:AS&P Quests Category:Normal or Scaled Difficulty Category:Ways to alter your base stats